


Slow Burn

by Narqelion_Fading_Fire



Series: Countless Fanfics [2]
Category: Countless Heroes, TTRPG Streams
Genre: Countless Heroes - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Homebrew 5e world, M/M, NPC and PC musings, Other, Vayl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqelion_Fading_Fire/pseuds/Narqelion_Fading_Fire
Summary: A shortened account of the past few months in Cinderhaven, focusing on the relationship of Kel and Owen.An unofficial "downtime" from Countless Heroes and the world of Vayl.Warnings: Brief (undetailed) mention of death, 1 expletive.





	Slow Burn

**Slow Burn**

**Kel’s Flat**

Kel tried to calm her nerves as she paced the room. How long had it been? 4 months? Coffee at least 3 times a week, funny letters that made him laugh. Sendings while she was away. They’d even had dinner a couple of times-as friends of course. Always as friends. She ran her fingers through her hair distractedly as she recalled the first time she’d asked him out. That slight hesitation she’d sensed, and her immediate addition of “As friends, of course!” She could’ve kicked herself, seas knew Fen would have if she’d been there! But Owen hadn’t seemed to notice her panic at the time, and the way he’d relaxed made it worth it. In that moment she knew she’d been right to ignore her friend’s-well intentioned-advice and not “just go for it already”.

No, Owen was going to take time and careful consideration. He was too used to people just wanting-well, not his heart, or at least that wasn’t what they aimed for first. She would though. And she wasn’t going to risk being pushed away entirely by not making sure they were friends first. But were they now? She’d had so much trouble telling him about herself at first, she’d actually made up an excuse to get out of the city in an attempt to clear her head, hopefully to get over her interest in him.

**flashback**  
**The Fox’s Howl**

So much for this brilliant idea. Kel thought bitterly as she stared over the edge of her bottle. Her eyes glared at the array of sketches on her desk. He was in too many of them. This was ridiculous! Why couldn’t she just move on? It wasn’t like this was the first time she’d ever been interested in someone! She grimaced at the memories she hadn’t wished to dredge up, and took another swig of rum. The creak of the ship, and the roaring waves outside were dulled under the sounds of laughter and drinking. The crew was having a good time. She would be too if the conversation hadn’t turned like that. And Fennec hadn’t brought their ship through the blasted Feywild again. Always the Feywild. Why couldn’t this place leave her be? Hadn’t it taken enough from her? Her love, her life..what more did it want?!

She shook her head, trying to forget his charming smile. Her companion’s confidence that they could do this mission with so few people. The moment she’d realized they couldn’t. The sounds of the crew’s mirth gave way to the clash of steel and the feel of magic roaring to life around her. 

_“I’m out of spells! We need to leave!”_

_“No, we’ve almost got them! This is important!”_

_“Just go! I’ll hold them off!”_

She closed her eyes against the pain. The searing pain that wracked her body and then...nothing. 

Nothing until she’d woken up with a different body and-No. She wouldn’t think of that. Of the bargain that had landed her with unstable wild magics and a…”patron” she’d sooner chew glass than tell Fennec about, after all the trouble she’d had with the Fey. All they’d asked for was information, and that’s what she’d been giving them ever since. She didn’t even know what had become of the others, if they’d lived, if they’d safely returned to their time...She took a steadying breath as she buried the memories once more. She couldn’t wallow like this, pain or no. She had to talk to someone. Her eyes fell on the closed door. _No, not Fennec._ Not this time. As much as she loved her friend she couldn’t face her like this, the whole story would come tumbling out, and Fen would probably get upset try to help break her contract or something. She didn’t want that. Not yet. Not while her friends could be hurt, and she could still gain information from...them. She could stand to play all sides for a while yet. 

If only there was someone she could talk to that couldn’t see her face right now, who could be a distraction-she started in surprise. Owen! She could cast sending and talk to Owen! But...would he want to have her voice in his head? Would it be weird this early in their friendship to-she set down her bottle and started casting the spell before she could talk herself out of it. 

“Hey, it’s Kel. Another night on the sea. Feywild again.” She made a face. “Missing your dulcet tones. How are things? Any trouble brewing? 

She waited in silence for his reply. She was starting to worry that it wasn’t coming when she heard that familiar-and oh so beautiful-voice respond with a slight chuckle. “Evenin’ Kel. Coffee’s been awfully quiet without you, but we’re doin’ all right. How ‘bout yourself? You be careful out there, alright?”

She grinned, casting her second spell. “I’ll do my best, handsome. I’m all right.” Knowing this was not quite true, she quickly deflected her emotions with humor. “Even if I am burning to get out of here. Take care, Owen, and sleep well.”

She could almost picture Owen’s smile and shaking head. “Glad to hear you’ve still got your sense of humor. And I will, Kel. You too. Goodnight.”

She smiled to herself for several minutes, before her eyes settled on the sketches again. “Drat. I’m hopeless.”

**_Flashback ends_ **

**Kel’s Flat**

Kel took a deep breath, dismissing the memories. She’d only grown fonder as time went on. Trying to keep her flirts as subtle as possible, and getting to know him better as a friend. Getting him away from work was always difficult, but then again, she had the same inability to “turn off” her profession. She’d been surprised by how honest she was around him. Around other people she could be as charming and deceptive a Fey, but around him she was awkward. It wasn’t just that she thought him handsome, it was something else. She’d met his eyes that day at the Beer Forge and immediately made the decision to be honest. And she hadn’t been able to change that. She’d gotten a little less awkward, but she just couldn’t play a part around him. It didn’t feel right. 

Which, given her usual habit of hiding in the shadows and changing faces and stories like other people changed clothes, was unusual. She fought the urge to hit her head on the wall. She’d tried so hard not to fall in love, but that’s precisely what had happened anyway. “Drat.”

“I just need a better plan” She thought back to the moment when Fennec had approached her, uncharacteristically nervous, and asked for her help in her marriage proposal. Kel’s brain had immediately gone into planning mode, she’d made sure that everything was perfect, she’d spent over a week setting it up and helping her friend figure out the perfect things to say. Why couldn’t she do that for herself? She’d certainly approached the idea of winning Owen’s heart strategically enough. She’d carefully considered his personality, watched the way he spoke to others and how he handled the-well, the forthright propositions of his friends. And carefully tailored her approach. And yet, when it came to actually talking to him in person, she threw away all of her carefully learned charm and spoke her mind. From a professional standpoint, it was horrifying, but somehow...it seemed like it might actually be working.

She thought back to Elumis, when she’d handed him his gift, and on an impulse, had kissed him on the cheek as she’d said goodnight. She’d gotten so used to the gesture among the crew, that she hadn’t really thought of it until she’d stepped back and seen his surprised blush. She wished she’d stuck around for his reaction, but the sudden panic had made her turn and hurry off into the snowy night, trying desperately to play it off as normal and fighting back her embarrassment. Her gaze fell on the one painting she’d only ever shown two people before and she bit her lip. She hoped Val would forgive her. Heck, if it didn’t work out maybe she could distract herself by helping him. Either way, pacing her house wasn’t going to accomplish anything. 

“This is ridiculous! I’ve time traveled! I’ve fought hags-I’ve **died**! I can ask a friend to dinner without turning into a houseplant for coffee’s sake!” Hair still burning brightly, she turned and marched out the door. Perhaps for the first time in her life without a carefully considered plan.

_______

**The Barracks**

Owen glanced over his paperwork. Everything seemed to be going well. The guard was a decent force and shaping up well in the relative quiet since the King of Secret’s defeat. Everything was coming together pretty well, which unfortunately meant he had no excuse not to handle paperwork, but still, the city was-for the first time in a long time-actually safe. It was a relief.

Now he’d just have to worry about what they’d get up to while he was gone. There was always something. Experience had taught him that long ago. He was almost through the last of today’s papers when a familiar voice spoke inside his mind. 

“Evening Owen. Where are you and are you too busy to talk right now-please say no. It’s Kel.”

He blinked at the abruptness. She usually led with her name-as if he didn’t recognize her voice by now-and spoke casually, leading up to some ridiculous pun, or saying something surprisingly thoughtful. This time her words were clipped, and she’d spoken so fast that she’d barely seemed to breathe for that last bit. “Evenin’ Kel. I’m all right. I’m at the Barracks, just finishin’ up some paperwork. You can come by anytime. Everythin’ all right?”

There was no answer. He tried to finish his paperwork, now slightly distracted, and waited. Less than an hour later he heard a slight commotion outside and quickly went to the door. The guard had mostly adjusted to seeing Kel walk in like she owned the place, but she still startled a few people on occasion. Today was clearly one of those times, and he had no difficulty catching sight of her marching towards him purposely with her hair flaming behind her. Several people actually jumped out of her way.

“Evenin’ Kel.” He said again, trying to gauge the situation-and her mood-as she approached. She didn’t look hurt, or angry, which was a good sign. She looked...determined? “Everythin’ all right? You sounded-”

“Owen, would you like to go to dinner with me?” She said in a rush, cutting him off as she drew closer.

Dinner? Now that she was closer, he could see the warring look of resolve and panic in her eyes. Why was she panicking over dinner? Was it something she didn’t want to say in front of guards? She’d told him about her criminal past-well “past” and sometimes present over a month ago. She’d never come to him for help before, but maybe that’s what this was about. “Sure, just let me grab-” 

“Not as friends.” 

The words flew out in a rush under her breath, so soft that he almost thought he’d misheard her. “Oh.” That would explain her panic. That would explain a lot actually. His thoughts went back to her behavior on Elumis…

**_Flashback_ **

As Owen went home that night, he noticed a figure standing in the snow outside of the barracks. As he drew closer, they looked up, and he recognized Kel by the faint glow of her hair. “Evenin’, Kel.” 

“Evening, Owen. Um…” She hesitated, looking nervous.

“Somethin’ I can help you with?” He prompted when she trailed off.

“I...I won’t be in Cinderhaven for a couple of days, so I wanted to give you your gift now.” She held out a small box.

“You didn’t have to do that, Kel. But thank you.” He smiled, accepting it.

“I wanted to, just...in case. And you’re welcome.” 

“Just in case what?”

“Just...life is unpredictable. Anyway, you don’t have to feel bad, I didn’t spend any money on it, it’s just...It’s an old good luck charm of mine. I’d just like you to have it.” Her words came out in a rush towards the end. “Just in case.” She added.

“Thank you, Kel. Really, I appreciate that.”

Her hair glowed a little brighter as she smiled back. “You’re welcome. Um. Have a good time at Mo’s party tomorrow, and please don’t get yourself killed while I’m gone. Or after I get back, for that matter.”

“That’s a tall order, but I’ll do my best.” He said with a light chuckle. “You take care of yourself too.”

“I will.” She hesitated again and then leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush in surprise. “Good night Owen.” She turned and hurried away into the night.

“Good night..” he murmured, snow brushing across his warmed cheeks as he watched her disappear.

(Inside the box is a small silver anchor-shaped pendant on a light chain, and a small note. “Wear it in good health. May you weather life’s storms and always find safe harbor. Happy Elumis, Owen.” -Kel)

**_End Flashback_ **

Owen heard someone clear their throat as his mind jumped back to the present. He glanced over Kel’s shoulder and saw that several of the guards were watching them expectantly. The one who’d coughed looked him in the eyes and mouthed “Well?”

Owen cleared his own throat, looking back down at Kel. The panic was a little more obvious now, but she stood her ground with a fierceness that suggested she was entering a battle rather than a conversation. “I’d like that.” He found himself saying to those grey eyes-currently smoldering like a pair of hot coals. “Let me get my jacket.”

____________

Dinner had been interesting. She’d looked floored by his acceptance, and had been pretty quiet at first. Not wanting to tease her, he’d pretended not to notice, and caught her up on recent events while she’d been away, giving her time to calm down from the panic she’d worked up. It worked, as it always did, and she went back to her usual guileless compliments and shared her own tales. Fewer puns than usual though, he noted. He’d managed to win the minor argument over which of them was walking the other home this time. Mostly by turning and walking in the direction of her flat. He chuckled as he heard a slight huff behind him, and turned to smile at her when she caught up to him. 

“You’re entirely too confident.” She told him.

“Comes with age.” He responded, amused.

“It hasn’t for me.” She muttered.

He glanced at her profile curiously. She’d never actually given her age, and he didn’t feel right asking. He’d guessed it was older than she looked, given her attitude and the life experiences she’d shared, but the Elven part of her genes made it hard to tell. 

“Thank you for joining me.” She said, as they reached her door.

“Thank you for askin’ me.”

“We should do this again sometime.” She said, with a smile.

“I’d like that.” He said, returning her smile.

“Right. Good night, Owen.” She hesitated, turning to her door.

“Good night, Kel.”

He watched her stop with her hand on the knob. _Was everything all right?_ He was about to ask when she grumbled. “Oh for sea’s sake.” and she spun around and walked back to him. “We both know that I like you, and-" She stopped and tried again. "May I kiss you good night? Because I’ve wanted to for a while now, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s alright if you say no, I just-”

“Yes.” He said, surprising them both.

She stared at him in shock, blinking several times, before saying. “Well shit.” Very softly in Elvish. 

He couldn’t hold back a laugh at the combination of her dumbfounded expression and the first time he’d ever heard her curse before. Far from being offended, she joined in, her laugh ringing out like a piece of music he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed until he heard it again.

She shook her head, grinning, and gently grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him closer. “Come down here, you.”

A faint blue fire spread through the air around them both, warding off the faint night’s chill. In that moment, neither of them noticed it.

___________  
**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Narqelion is an original character based on my artistic works for the Countless Heroes series, and interactions with the character's twitter accounts. She's a Bard/Rogue, High Elf/Fire Genasi (thus the hair).  
> Narqelion* (nahr-KEL-ee-on) Qel for short (KEL)  
> (*Narqelion is Quenya Elvish for "Fading Fire" or "Autumn" and is a play on my real names and my usual screen name.)


End file.
